Roblox: Blox World
ROBLOX: blox world I saw a ad on Roblox saying "CAUTION!". I clicked the ad. It said "There is a ROBLOX prototype named "blox world". The game is should now be played due to rumors about it being non playable." I searched up blox world in Google. The first link was "blox world". I clicked the link. It was a Roblox player with the links Games, Players, Other, and Shop. I visited Other. It said the page was not found. I opened Players. There was four players. Bloxy, Jerry, bloxman23, and me. I exited the page. I went to games. There was a game called "blox game 1". I clicked it and pressed the play button. The game started you with a gun that was just 2 gray sticks in an upside down L form. There were targets that were brown paper thin player models. I played for a little then quit the game. There was another game named "test". It played a really loud buzzing noise with a black screen. I quickly quit the game. I clicked the little player which it took me to a type of "Avatar" section. I had items named Blox Hat, Green Pants, and Blue T-Shirt. My character was wearing all of those besides the hat. I accidentally clicked Other again, but this time it showed. It had 3 more sections, Banned Players, Settings, and Friends. I clicked Friends and it said "Friends: 0". I checked my friend requests, and there was a request from someone named BloxFellow46. I was kind of creeped out that he was not in the Players section. I went to settings. Nothing special. Just some settings. I clicked Banned Players. There was 4 players, BLOXPLAYER09, grime77, and BloxFellow46. I quickly clicked friends, went to the request section, and there was BloxFellow46's request. It said it was sent 42 minutes ago. I was creeped out. I went out of the Other section, and noticed i did not click Shop. I clicked Shop, carefully. I saw the hacked smile that was removed from Catalog in the normal Roblox. I was really creeped out by now. This shop used Blox Cash instead of Robux or Tix. I saw the smile costed $10, but i did not buy it. There were two blank spaces, and a question mark item for free named "deleted. I clicked it, then clicked buy. I went to the Avatar page, but the question mark was not there. When i reloaded the page, the only thing i had was the hacked smile. When i tried to use it, the website would freeze for 5-10 seconds. The game started to bug out. In "blox game 1", all the targets were the hacked smile. Test was the same, but it showed a tiled picture of the smile. The blox world character on ther front had the smile on him. When i went to Players, all the banned players were in that section. There was a new game named "blox". I opened it, while hearing a beep sound over and over again. Blox was a blank game with all textures replaced with the smile. The game kept flickering colors. grime77 joined the game, then it crashed. When i reopened the website, it said "this website has been removed". Two weeks later, when i checked the Roblox WIKI, there was an article on blox world. When i read it, a new part was added 3 hours ago, that says "August 23: Blox world got website got shutdown."